This proposal is being submitted in response to a PA which calls for an Institution of Higher Education IHE to be paired with a qualified NIAAA researcher and NIAAA staff member in rapid response to an identified series of alcohol-related events and administrative directives on a college campus. Proposed here is the "University of San Diego's Freshman Parent-Teen Research Initiative" which proposes to reduce the onset and extent of drinking and to contribute to changing campus norms through the testing of the highly innovative and efficacious Parent-Based Intervention (PBI) based on the work of Turrisi and colleagues (1999, 2000, 2001). The theoretical role of Parental Based Interventions has not been fully explicated within the college prevention literature. When viewed within a comprehensive plan, it becomes clear that effective parent-teen communications can impact students and problematic drinking patterns. This proposal aims to: a) develop an intervention that enhances the preventive influence of parents on the alcohol abuse of students at USD; b) determine the effects of a parental intervention on the alcohol consumption of students at USD; c) determine the effects of a parental intervention on the problems associated with alcohol abuse by students at USD; and d) test mediational effects of a parental intervention on the alcohol consumption and related problems among USD students. Proposed are a series of studies and evaluation activities that can be implemented and tailored with the assistance of an NIAAA-appointed researcher and staff at USD. Working synergistically, these proposed activities can assess the efficacy of a parent-based intervention on a traditional faith -based college campus and contribute to college alcohol abuse prevention literature. [unreadable] [unreadable]